New year eve (P&J story)
by Howyoudoinuglynakedguy
Summary: Okay this is basically my Phoebe and Joey story and is my first fan fiction, let me know in reviews if I should continue the story or not!
1. Joey's idea

**First fan fiction, let me know what you think (good or bad) and if I should do the next chapter, thanks!**

* * *

As Phoebe walked into Central Perk and slammed her bag down on the floor Joey knew something was up.

"What's up Pheebs?" Joey asked as she slouched into the seat next to him and took a big sigh.

"Ugh everything!" she responded."You know that really nice guy I've been dating recently, Jamie?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well it turns out not only is he married, he has four kids as well!" she said despair.

"Aw Pheebs"Joey said giving her a hug and a sympathetic look. "You don't half pick them eh'?"

"Tell me about it" she said leaning her head back wondering why she always picked the wrong guy.

Phoebe left pretty soon after saying she needed some alone time, as she walked through the snowy street she thought about the new years eve party coming up where she would have be alone once again. She knew she would always have her friends but she was the only one who had never had a serious relationship, even Joey had a relationship that lasted over a year! What was she doing wrong? She got home and collapsed into her bed thinking about what life would be like if she continued picking men like Jamie until she fell asleep.

Monica had just finished placing down a stack of pancakes for everyone when Phoebe walked through the door.

"Morning Pheeb" Rachel said as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Morning guys" Phoebe replied taking a seat next to Chandler at the table.

"We heard about you and Jamie, what an ass he was!"Monica said rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah I know, why do I pick such horrible men?" she replied stabbing holes in the pancake on her plate before pushing her plate away.

"Aw you'll find someone Pheebs" Chandler said consoling her before then turning back to eat his pancakes.

"Sure" she murmured walking over to the couch and slouching down before turning on the TV.

"Poor Phoebe" Ross whispered looking over at her. "I can't believe he was married, she really liked him, I honestly can't think of anything worse."

"...Ross you married a lesbian" Chandler responded looking at him, the rest of the group smiling.

"Thank you for the reminder Chandler" Ross replied sarcastically as he walked over to join Phoebe on the couch taking his pancakes with him.

Joey who had stayed silent since Phoebe walked in randomly came out with "who's bringing dates to the new years eve party?"

Monica raised her eyebrows but wasn't phased by Joey's randomness and replied "well fun Bobby is my date, why?"

Joey ignored her question and said "who else is bringing a date?"

"I'll probably call Janice up" Chandler said pulling a face and finishing off his pancakes.

"Well I'm bringing a guy I've been dating recently called Ryan" Rachel said.

"Who's Ross bringing?" Joey continued.

"Oh some girl from work, Suzy something or another" replied Rachel with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Great" Joey said. "That's just great."

"Why what's wrong with us having da-" then Rachel stopped and saw who Joey was looking at, it was Phoebe, sat on the couch knees pulled up to her chin while she was chewing her hair.

"Well have you got a date Joe?" Chandler asked.

"No not yet, but I know who I'm going to ask" he responded smiling still looking at Phoebe.

The three others smiled too, him and Phoebe had always had a special bond, Joey was always looking out for Phoebe and she was always taking care of him.

Later that day everyone was at work except from Joey and Phoebe, they were hanging out at his place debating whether or not they should order pizza.

"You know we'll have to get vegetarian pizza right Joey?" Phoebe stated as she picked up the phone to dial.

"What no why?" Joey exclaimed seeming genuinely shocked.

"Because I'm a vegetarian?" Phoebe said continuing to dial.

"Can't you just pick off the meat?" Joey moaned desperately.

"Ew no! Lets just order a plain cheese one."

Joey frowned."Ugh fine then. Your lucky I'm letting you have pizza, Joey doesn't share food."

"But Joey it's my food, I'm paying" Phoebe said with the phone to her ear.

"Yeah well I didn't say Joey doesn't share his food did I? I said Joey doesn't share food meaning Joey doesn't share any food he's got."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes as she ordered.

Once the pizza arrived they sat in front of the TV and Joey decided this would be a good time to bring up new years eve.

"So Pheeb you got another date planned for new years eve?" Joey said through mouthfuls of cheese.

Phoebe looked down. "No, I'm the only one left without a date."

"How 'bout me being your date?" Joey said smiling that irresistible smile he knew she couldn't refuse.

Phoebe looked at him, wide eyed."What you don't have a date yet?"

"Nope" he said still smiling.

"Yeah okay, thank you Joey." Phoebe smiled back at him, the first time she had smiled in two days.


	2. Happy New Year

Phoebe walked in smiling from ear to ear as she sat down on the couch at Central Perk after her friends had all finished work.

Chandler smiled. "You seem happier now Pheebs."

"Well you would be too if you Joey Tribianni picked you as his new years eve date" she said still smiling.

"Oh how well you know me" Chandler replied sarcastically.

"Aw so you feel better about new years eve now?" said Rachel as she drank her coffee.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it was so sweet of him not to get a date just to go with me."

"Have you got your outfit sorted?" Rachel said.

"Oh god no, I've got nothing to wear at home either!" Phoebe said slightly panicking.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a day off tomorrow and me and Monica are going to Bloomingdales come with us, we'll help you pick out something."

Phoebe smiled in agreement."Oh okay, yeah that'll be fun."

So the next day after breakfast the three girls left for Bloomingdales and Phoebe borrowed the taxi to get there. They shopped all morning but Rachel and Monica could sense that Phoebe was feeling restless so they stopped for lunch. After five minutes of quiet Monica broke the silence.

"Phoebe what's wrong, you still haven't picked up one dress you like yet?"

"Sorry my mind's just wondering a lot today" Phoebe responded sheepishly.

"Is it Joey?" Rachel asked hoping to get some gossip.

Phoebe looked down and started turning pink.

"It is Joey!" exclaimed Rachel. "Do you like him?"

"Well you both know I've always had a little thing for Joey but I've never done anything about it because well, it's just a crush. I would never want to do anything that would ruin our friendship and my feelings have never been strong enough to want to risk that. It's just for some reason I'm really nervous about this whole me being his date and I know it's not a proper date because we're just friends and he's just doing it to be nice but it really does mean a lot to me. I don't know I must just still be upset over Jamie or something."

Monica reached over and grabbed Phoebe's hand"Aw Phoebe that's so sweet, but seriously I don't think this has anything to do with Jamie. We'll find you a drop dead gorgeous dress today and we'll prepare you for the date. Remember it's just Joey and it's not an actual proper date, he's just your date for the night."

Rachel agreed with Monica and said "come on let's finish up our lunch and we'll get back to shopping."

The rest of the day they hunted high and low for a perfect dress for Phoebe and they also each found one's for themselves.

* * *

The next day was new years eve, they all agreed to meet at Monica's at 8.30pm at 7.00 Monica and Rachel began getting ready, this was a long process. Once they had finished prepping themselves it was 8.00 so they got changed. Monica had brought a thigh length tight fitting red dress with small flowers on the side with a pair of black heels. Rachel had brought a classic slightly longer little black dress which hugged every curve on her body with a nude pair of heels. Phoebe on the other hand started getting ready at 7.30 and was due to be picked up by Joey at 8.00. She ran around frantically trying to get ready. She left her hair down and straight and wore a long black dress which was tight at the top and looser at the bottom. It had a plunge neck line which she was constantly fiddling with making sure nothing was on display and had a pair of black peep toe heels. She just finished applying her makeup when there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath, double checked her dress again and opened the door.

There stood her date in a pair of black suit trousers and a white shirt, the two top buttons undone and a bunch of flowers in his right hand. He stood back mouth slightly open.

"Hi" Phoebe said nervously.

"Wow..." Joey responded, he saw the nervous look on her face. "You look amazing, beautiful, stunning."

Phoebe blushed. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

He laugh and lifted up the flowers. "These are for you."  
"Aw roses Joey they're beautiful" Phoebe said as she took them off him to find a vase of water.

Once that was sorted she walked back to the door, Joey was still staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" she laughed.

Joey looked her up and down once and then said "how you doin'?" followed by that smile that made her go weak at the knees. She laughed and started blushing.

"Come on" she managed. "Monica will kill us if we're late."  
"Better late then never I say" said Joey as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

They arrived just on time and everyone else was already there and getting themselves drinks and food. Monica had also invited a few other people from her work as did Rachel and Ross, all together there was about twenty to thirty people. Joey saw Monica on the other side of the apartment and putting his arm lightly around Phoebe's waist he lead her over there. Phoebe felt a tingle go up her spine as Joey's arm went to her waist, she hated not being able to shake off her feelings for him. Monica walked over and gave them both a hug.  
"Your both on time" Monica said impressed.

"Yeah well we would have been late if we left when Joey wanted to" Phoebe said laughing.

"Why what were you doing?" Monica asked Joey.

"Oh I was giving Phoebe a bit of Joey lovin'" he said smiling and winking at Phoebe.

"As if Joey" giggled Phoebe. "I'm going to get a drink, you two want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll come over with you Pheebs" Monica replied.

"You want anything Joey?" Phoebe asked again.

"Nah I'm alright, I'm gonna go find Chand'" said Joey walking off.

"So how you feeling today about Joey?" asked Monica immediately.

"So much worse" complained Phoebe. "He's so perfect, I'm trying to remember the reasons I have to stay friends with him."

Monica started pouring the drink."Well maybe you don't have to stay friends, I mean look at when Ross and Rachel together, that worked."

"Yeah it worked _WHEN _they were together, but look at the bad terms they ended on and now their friendship isn't the same" Phoebe sighed.

"But who says that your going to end with Joey?" Monica added.

"I don't know why we're having this conversation, a relationship tends to work with two people and Joey has shown no sign in being interested in me."

"He chose you as his date, that's a sign isn't it."

Phoebe just looked at her. "Monica, Joey is a ladies man, yes it's what he does when he's interested in someone, but this is all an act to make me feel better."

"We'll see at midnight then won't we?" said Monica raising her eyebrows while sipping her drink and walking away.

* * *

"I'm serious Chandler, I don't know what to do!" Joey sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay okay calm down Joe, how long for?" Chandler said sitting down next to him.

"Ever since she started dating that jerk Jamie."

Chandler started counting his fingers."Okay so that's what a month and a half ago."

"Yeah."

"And your definitely sure of these feelings?"

"Yes I really am, I mean the asking her to be my date thing really was out of niceness, but I want to have more with her then friendship. I know it's probably a really bad idea because I would never want to risk our friendship" Joey said looking over at Phoebe who was stood with Rachel.

"But what if you do risk your friendship with her, you sleep with her and then all your feelings go?" Chandler said.

"Look I know there's a difference between those types of feelings and these feelings. These are the type that won't go away and I really wish they would. She'd never like someone like me, she knows me far too well."

"Look come on, let's get a drink and forget about it for a while, just go with the flow, if it's meant to be then it'll progress on it's own."

Joey agreed reluctantly. "Yeah alright then."

Joey decided to let go for night and drink away his feelings, Phoebe seemed to have the same idea. But with the drinking came confidence and flirting, lots of it.

"Hey, hey Pheebs" called Joey.

"Yeah Joey" she giggled.

"How you doin'?" he smiled.

"I'm doin' good baby, how you doin'?"she replied.

"Hah let's dance, we haven't danced yet, come dance with me."

At this point they were both tispy but not completely drunk, Rachel saw them from the other side of the room and ran to the stereo, changing it to a slower more romantic song. They both stopped and looked at each other, then looked around them.

"Should we just follow what other people are doing?" Joey asked, hoping she would still want to dance.

"Yeah why not" she smiled stepping towards him.

He slid his hands around her waist and she slid hers to the back of his neck. They took small steps swaying as they moved around in a circle. Phoebe smiled at him and placed her head in the crease of his shoulder blade. She could hear his heart beating as fast as hers was as she slowly curled her fingers into his neck. She was nervous but she felt safe in his arms. He rested his head against the top of hers and gently kissed it, he tried to keep his breathing slow even though his heart was going a hundred miles an hour. Phoebe could feel his warm breath and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Joey's grip on her waist tighten ever so slightly so that she was pulled in closer to him. They continued like this until the end of the song when Joey made her do a twirl, she felt dizzy but not because of the twirl but because she knew it was coming close to midnight.

"Thanks for the dance Joey" she said smiling weakly. With that she walked off out onto the balcony for some fresh air, Joey frowned in confusion and followed her.

When he came out onto the balcony she didn't turn her head from the building she was facing.

"What's up Pheebs?" Joey asked. "Jesus it's freezing out here!"

"Ugly naked guy is having a party with ugly naked lady" Phoebe said still not turning her head.

"Oh yeah, ugh" said Joey getting distracted for a moment. "Um but seriously what's wrong?"  
"Oh I just needed some air, I felt dizzy, too much to drink most probably."

"Okay well, I'll stay out here with you."

"It'll be new year soon Joey you should be inside with your friends."

"Well not all my friends are in there and I'm not letting my friend finish and start a year alone" he said squeezing her hand.

They heard Monica screaming indoors and jumped slightly. "30 seconds to go people!"

"30 seconds to go Pheebs" Joey whispered. "And since your my date, I believe that means you're my new years eve kiss?"

Phoebe turned and faced him. "I suppose so. I've kissed you before I can do it again."

He smiled and winked "that's my girl."

They heard the countdown starting and Joey closed in the space between them, he looked up and mouthed the number ten. She mouthed the number nine back at him, they continued back and forth until Phoebe reached one and then he gently leant in and kissed her. Her hands slid from his chest to either side of his face. She expected him to pull away but was surprised to find him moving his hands from her waist to her hips pulling her in tighter. Behind her she could hear the crackling of fireworks in the night sky. Joey had never had such an amazing kiss, her lips fitted perfectly with his, unlike most kisses he had previously had this one was slow and meaningful. Phoebe ran her fingers through his hair until they moved back to his neck. Joey pulled away and stroked her face. "Happy new year" he whispered. He grabbed her hand and took her back inside.

Neither of them knew what to make of it, Phoebe was sure that was more then a sympathetic kiss and Joey was sure that it wasn't just a rebound kiss but neither of them mentioned it. The rest of the night was spent with them drinking with the others, joking around, but neither of them could forgot the kiss, was it too good to be true?...


	3. Flashback

Everyone woke up the next day with the worlds biggest hangover. Rachel, Chandler and Monica were the first ones up and moving. Chandler dragged himself from his bed over to Monica's couch, still fully clothed from the night before. Rachel slouched over the table slowly drinking a glass of water, her head supported by her free hand. Monica sat next to Rachel, head in hands as she slowly rubbed her temples.

"Did anyone see where Ross got to last night?" groaned Monica.

"I don't know, I think I remember seeing him leave just after midnight with that bitch face Suzy" replied Rachel bitterly.

"Could I _be_ more hungover" said Chandler from the couch. "What time did Joey leave yours Monica? I didn't hear him come home last night, I presumed he stayed over?"

"No he left about an hour after you, he said he was going to get something and he would be right back but he never came back, he must of fell asleep. Phoebe went to look for him as well but I'm pretty sure she forgot to look for him and went home."

"Oh right, I think Joey ended up sleeping with someone from the party last night, who was still here with you when I left? " asked Chandler.

"There was fun Bobby, Ryan, a girl from my work and two other women from Rachel's work I think, right Rach'?" replied Monica.

"Uhuh" Rachel grumbled. "It would probably of been Sophie, she kept going on about how hot he was."

They both looked over at Chandler when he didn't reply but he had fallen asleep, mouth open.

* * *

Joey groaned as the sunlight poured into his room, blinding his eyes. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred.

"Fucking sunlight" he grumbled as he rolled over.

Suddenly he sat up as he felt the warmth of someone next to him. He looked beside him and there was a person concealed by long blonde hair. He slowly brushed the hair off the persons face and there lying in his bed was Phoebe. He ran his hands through his hair panicking, he couldn't remember a thing from the night before except the kiss. Phoebe started to stir and Joey looked down at her, looking so innocent, so beautiful. Her eyes flickered open and Joey thought about jumping out of bed only then realizing he had no clothes on. Phoebe sat up just like Joey did only holding the sheet to her body.

"Did we?" she said panicking.

"I don't know, I can't remember, do you have any clothes on at all?"

Phoebe looked under the sheets and shook her head.

"Ah shit"he said panicking.

"Jesus Joey how drunk were we!" exclaimed Phoebe her head also thumping.

"I don't know, I'm remembering small bits from the night before but its not making any sense. Okay, maybe we should get you and I some clothes first then we can talk" Joey said being hugely off put that she was naked in his bed. He slipped on a pair of pyjama bottoms from his draw and started searching the floor for Phoebe's clothes.

"Pheeb I can't see your dress anywhere, I found your bra though" he said chucking it over. She slipped it on while he was looking under the bed.

"Nope nothing under there, do you want to borrow some of my clothes for a minute?" he said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah sure" Phoebe responded leaning over and grabbing his white shirt he had been wearing the night before.

Meanwhile Joey went through his draw again and chucked over a pair of boxers. "Their clean I promise" he said smiling. She chucked them on and got out from under the sheets.

Joey opened the door slightly. "I'll go check if anyone's here before you come out alright, so just stay here."

Phoebe nodded silently in agreement and waited, a few seconds later Joey came back. "No ones home your good to come out. Phoebe walked out and took a seat, Joey started pacing up and down desperately trying to remember what happened last night.

"So do you not remember any of the night?" asked Phoebe.

Joey took a seat opposite her and looked her in the eye. "I remember everything up to when we kissed at new year and I remember flashbacks of other things that happened after."

She couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah I remember up to that too. Let's try and work on what happened after that."

"Okay well after that we went in and we played some drinking games."

"Yeah I remember that. Then you left about an hour after Chandler went home."

"Yeah and then I went to go get some more drink but I got distracted or something."

"So I offered to come over and get you and..."

_**Flashback:**_

"What is taking Joey sooooooo long?" Phoebe complained extremely drunk.

"I don't know shall I go over and see?" asked Rachel who could barely stand up.

"No!" snapped Phoebe. "I'll do it."

She stumbled over to Joey's apartment and shut the door, she found him eating the left over food in the fridge in the dark.

"Joey what are you doing?" Phoebe slurred.

"I was really hungry" he complained.

"But there's food over at Monica's?"

"Yeah but I want proper food not that salmon moose crap"he said looking up.

"Hmm fair enough"she replied.

He shut the fridge door so they were in darkness and leant against the counter looking over at Phoebe. Her eyes began to adjust to the dark and she managed to make out his lips and his eyes. She remembered the kiss earlier that night and looked down and shivered. She looked back up and saw Joey's eyes still fixed on her. Slowly he walked over to her and she was frozen to the spot not knowing whether to walk over to him as well. Joey was drunk and confident, he didn't know if what he was about to do was the best idea but he was too drunk to care. He walked over to her slowly raising her chin and moving a loose strand of hair from her face. He chuckled throatily and she looked at him.

"What's funny?" she asked not being able to take her eyes off him now she had looked up.

"You" he said smiling. "Your so tense, loosen up Pheebs" he said stroking her face.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"If you want me to stop, say stop, yeah?" Joey said quietly leaning forward.

When she stayed silent he very softly kissed her then pulled away still looking at her. She knew it was a bad idea but she leant in again and kissed him more passionately loving the way their lips moulded and how soft they were. He responded by pushing her against the door, fingers locked in her hair breathing more heavily then before. It excelled very quickly from there. She began undoing his shirt, feeling the warmth of his chest underneath while he began to lead her across the room, hands on waist. They stumbled, lips not parting until they reached his bedroom and he kicked the door shut.

_**End flashback:**_

"Oh god" Phoebe whispered, head in hands. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Look Phoebe relax, we were drunk, it was a mistake, it didn't mean anything, we can just pretend it never happened" said Joey trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah okay sure, no one has to know, we just go on like nothing ever happened right?" Phoebe said even though that was the last thing she wanted. Joey didn't want it either but he thought it was what she wanted and all he wanted to do was make her happy.

"Sure" Joey said smiling. "Breakfast?"

"No thanks but I could do with a coffee?"

Joey nodded "yeah sure on it."

Joey began making the coffee and Phoebe started looking for her dress.

"What you doin' Pheebs?" Joey asked unable not to stare as she bent over, she stood up and looked at him, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked even in his clothes.

"Looking for my dress, it's gotta be round here somewhere"she said bending back down.

"I'll help you look for it in a minute, let me just finish making your coffee" he said searching the draws for a spoon.

"Thanks, so us having sex wasn't the best idea huh? I've now some how managed to loose my brand new dress."

While she was saying this the door opened and Chandler walked in...


	4. Leave it to cupid

"Ohh wow" Chandler laughed.

Joey remained back turned to him screwing up his face. "Fuck" he said slowly.

Phoebe jumped up and pursed her lips together.

"Good night?" he said walking in smiling, shutting the door behind him.

"Chandler don't" Joey warned.

"Oh no don't let me interrupt" he said still smiling. "Please continue, something about you two having sex I believe?"

"Chandler I'm not joking, we're done talking anyway it meant nothing, it was a one night thing."

Chandler looked over at Phoebe and saw the hurt in her eyes, she looked up and saw him and it was gone.

"Yeah Chandler" Phoebe agreed. "Please don't tell anyone, they'll just make a big deal of it and it was really nothing."

Chandler then looked at Joey and saw the same look of hurt in his eyes that disappeared the second he looked up. He wanted to say something but thought it was best to talk to them separately first before jumping to conclusions.

"Okay I won't tell, only because I like being the one to know something first for once."

"What do you mean 'know something first' your the first and last person knowing" Joey said sternly walking over to him.

"Well that's not gonna last long unless Phoebe gets changed fast" Chandler said sitting down turning on the t.v.

"Why?" Phoebe said walking over by Joey's door

"Because Monica's coming over any second now" he said casually. A few moments later the door opened as Chandler said. Joey pushed him and Phoebe into his room slamming his door as Monica came in.

"Why did Joey just slam his door like that?" Monica said leaning over Chandler.

"I don't know, I think he's just in a bad mood, hungover most probably" he replied looking up at her.

Meanwhile in Joey's bedroom Phoebe remained on the floor where Joey had shoved her a few moments ago.  
"Sorry Pheebs" Joey whispered quietly helping her up.

"It's okay" she responded holding something black in her hands.

"What's that?"Joey asked.

"It's my black dress, it was right under the bed."

"Oh sorry, I didn't look very well this morning."

"It's okay, we both had a lot going on" she smiled.

"Right well, we could be in here a while, especially if Monica's got a lot to say" he said sitting on the edge of the bed running his fingers through his hair.

"So maybe we'll have time to talk about last night?"

"I suppose so, if you want to talk about it?"

"You know what, not really, it was just a stupid mistake. Go out and try and get rid of Monica?" she said, wishing that she meant something more to him then just friends.

"Yeah alright, I'll be right back" Joey said getting up and making his way to the door. He shut the door behind him and Phoebe leant against the wall and sunk to the ground, closing her eyes listening to what was going on.

"Morning Joey" Monica said.

"Morning Mon'"Joey responded going to the fridge and opening a carton of orange juice.

"Did you sleep with someone last night?"she asked bluntly but casually.

Joey choked on the orange juice and spat it into the sink. "Went down the wrong way" he said coughing.

"Seriously Joey who did you sleep with?"Monica asked again, at this point even Chandler looked nervous.

"No one why?" Joey tried to say as casually as possible.

"Then who's tights are these? Yours?" she responded sarcastically bending down and holding Phoebe's tights.  
Phoebe's eyes widen as she heard what was going on through the wall. Joey panicked, not know what to say and Chandler was now wishing he didn't fall asleep when Monica was telling him who was left at the party. Everyone stayed quiet.

Monica broke the long silence "Rachel seems to think you slept with Sophie from her work, are these her tights?"

"Yep" Joey responded in a heartbeat. "That's hers alright."

"So why didn't you just say?" Monica said confused.

"Um, I, well, I didn't know her name"Joey said smiling and nodding, confirming to himself that this was a convincing lie. Phoebe sighed in relief and slowly got up and began looking around his room.

Monica seemed to believe this "I knew it, is she still here?"

"No she's gone" Joey said.

At this point Phoebe was walking around his bed and she stubbed her toe. "Oww!" she shouted before putting her hands over her mouth. "You piece of crap!" she whispered in pain.

Joey looked his door and started sighing pretending not to notice, trying to avoid eye contact with Monica.

"Gone huh?" Monica said raising her eyebrows. She began to walk to the door to leave. "I'll see you later then, you might want to see what she said 'ow' so loud at as well, sounded like it hurt" she advised shutting the door.

As soon as Joey was sure Monica had gone he ran into his room and looked at Phoebe sat on his bed.

"Really?!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I stubbed my toe, it really hurt!" Phoebe explained.

Joey rolled his eyes.

"Your lucky I love you else I would of kicked your ass" he said kissing the top of her head walking out of the room.

Phoebe sat there smiling knees up-to her chin and then decided it was probably time to go before she really did get caught.

* * *

Once Phoebe was safely out without being seen Joey came back and took a seat next to Chandler. Chandler turned his head and looked at him smiling. Joey looked at him and frowned.

"So..."Chandler said.

"'So...'?" Joey repeated.

"So when you gonna tell Phoebe how you really feel about her?"

"Wh-what?" Joey stuttered. "Just because I slept with her doesn't mean I have feelings for her, we were drunk."

"Joey please, your like a little puppy around her, could you _be _more in love?" Chandler said chuckling.

"Shut up!" Joey said defensively. "I'm not in love with her, I just have more feelings for her then I usually have with most women I sleep with. It's just because she's a friend."

"Is it really?"

Joey paused. "No! I don't know what it is lately but when I'm around her everything's better, you know what I'm saying? Ugh it's horrible though, I've pretty much ruined our friendship by sleeping with her" he said getting worked up.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure she feels the same way" Chandler said simply.

"Really?"Joey said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, you leave to cupid, he'll work things out" he said getting up and laughing.

"Cupids not real Chandler, even I know that. But hey I've got an idea maybe you could help me out?" Joey said innocently.

"No you don't get it I am cup- ugh don't worry yeah sure I'll help you out" he said walking out the door and over to Monica's.


	5. Phoebe confronts Joey

**Joey and Chandler sat in Central Perk the a few days later talking about Phoebe. **

"So why did you lie about having feelings for Phoebe?" asked Chandler.

"I don't know, just because I was scared and I hadn't ever spoke to anyone about it."

"Yes you have, you spoke to me at the New years eve party, before you slept with her."

"I did?" Joey asked frowning trying to remember the conversation.

"Yes" Chandler laughed. "You really were that drunk huh?"

"Must of been, to be honest most of the night was a blur."

"I can tell, so what do you want me to say to Phoebe?"

"I don't know, ask her how she feels about me discretely, find out if we feel the same, but don't tell her how I feel about her."

"What even if she if she feels the same?"

"Yeah even if she feels the same, I just want to work out my next move from there."

"Would the next move not be progress to more then friends?"

"I don't know, it's complicated."

"Yeah if it works out sure. You like her, she likes you, you get together, very complicated."Chandler said nodding.

"No it's not tha-"Joey began to object but was stopped when Phoebe walked through the door.

"Hi" she said happily as she sat down next to Joey.

"Yeah well I'll see you later Chand, bye Pheebs" Joey said getting up and leaving.

Phoebe watched him walk over and shook her head.

"What's wrong Pheebs?" Chandler asked.

"Ever since me and Joey slept together he's being avoiding me as much as possible. It's so annoying, I knew our friendship wouldn't be the same."

"Aw I'm sure you'll be fine soon."  
"I hope so" she said getting up to order a coffee.  
Chandler thought about how he would bring up the conversation of Joey and her. She came back and sat on the couch.

"So do you have feelings for him?" Chandler blurted out nearly face-palming himself for his lack of discreteness.

"What? Who?" she asked.

Chandler decide he may as well continue now that he had messed up "Joey."

"What no of course not, we told you it was a one night thing, meant nothing."

"Phoebe, tell me the truth."

"Ugh you're too smart! Yes I have feelings for him, how can I not, he's amazing."

"So what are you going to do about it?"  
"Nothing, what can I do?He even said himself that it was just a mistake and that we were both just drunk."

"Oh right, try asking him about it maybe"Chandler said being careful not to tell her how Joey really felt. "Well I gotta get going Pheebs, Ross is here now so your not alone okay?" he said getting up and rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah alright" she sighed. "See you later."

* * *

When Chandler came back Joey was pacing up and down the apartment.

"Hey hey" Joey said. "How'd it go, what did she say?"  
"Woah calm down there, sit down I'll grab you a beer" Chandler said walking to the fridge.

"Okay" replied Joey taking a seat.

"Right" Chandler said passing him the beer. "I spoke to Pheebs and..."

"And?..." Joey asked anxiously.

"She feels the same way about you!" Chandler said hugging him across the seat.

"Really? That's great!" Joey said smiling.

"So what you gonna do now?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well my only advice to you is I wouldn't wait around. And you know my advice can't be wrong since I've been with over four woman."

"Yeah I wouldn't go bragging about that Chand" Joey said standing up.

"I'll keep that in mind, so what you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I mean it might seem simple but I don't want to go ruining the friendship."

"What friendship? Joey ever since the morning after you two got drunk you've been avoiding her."

"Yeah only to clear my head."

"Okay, I'm gonna go over to Monica's, you coming?" Chandler said getting up making his way to the door.

"I'll be over in a minute, I need to take a shower."

"Alright man, see you in a bit then" Chandler said closing the door.

He walked into Monica's to see Phoebe and Rachel there as well.

"Hey guys, where's Monica?" he said joining them on the couch.

Rachel looked up from painting her toenails "she's just getting changed, she's got a date tonight."

"Oh right" he said sitting back watching the t.v.

"Is Joey over in your apartment?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah why?" Chandler asked.

"I'm taking your advice, I'm gonna ask him what's going on."

Rachel stopped painting her toenails and raised her eyebrows "what is going on?"

"I slept with Joey and now he's ignoring me" Phoebe said bluntly.

"You what!" exclaimed Rachel dropping the nail varnish brush on the couch. "Crap!" she said standing up and flipping the cushion over.

"Anyway" she continued "you slept with Joey?!"

"Yeah on new years eve."

"You were the girl Joey slept with?"

"Yep, anyway I have to go speak to him now, bye" she said walking out.

"Well the whole idea of me being the only one to know went out the window pretty quick" said Chandler sighing.

"I actually can't believe it" Rachel said sitting back in shock. "I mean I know Phoebe liked Joey but I never thought anything would come of it..."

* * *

"Joey?" Phoebe called as she walked in.

"Yeah?" Joey said walking out of his bedroom topless.

Phoebe frowned in confusion "where's your top?"

"Oh I'm about to have a shower."

"Oh, okay."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled momentarily.

"So-" he started.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Phoebe asked.

"What, I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are, you said we'd pretend like nothing happened between us so we could still be friends but your not doing that. You're just avoiding me."

"I think you're over-reacting Pheebs its been three days."

"Oh I'm over-reacting? I'm not the one who's completely blanking you out am I?" she said getting angry.

"Yes you're over-reacting, don't take everything so personal" he said in a mocking tone.

"Oh right so this is the 'it's not you, it's me' situation, please" she responded rolling her eyes.

"It's not like that and you know it!"

"Yeah I thought I knew it, we're supposed to be friends Joey, we made one mistake."

"I know that but right now you're not exactly helping."

"I'm not helping? Helping what Joey, I'm not the problem, the problem is what we did!"

"Look Phoebe it's difficult!" he said turning his back to her.

"I know it's difficult I'm in the same situation but at least I'm trying to move on from it!" she said while tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well maybe I don't wanna move on from it!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm falling in love you with you!" he said turning around coming face to face with her.


	6. The last one

**The last chapter in my Phoey fan fiction. I'm sorry it's so short! Let me know what you think in reviews and if you have anymore ideas of a new fan fiction let me know!**

* * *

"You're wh-what?" Phoebe stuttered a tear rolling down her face from the anger moments before.

"Well..." Joey began regretting the fact he told her. "I'm, um, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Really?" Phoebe said, her face just inches from his. Another tear rolling down her face.

He licked his lips slightly and looked down. "Yeah...look I know you don't feel that way about me which is wh-"

Phoebe leant in and kissed him, he stepped away looking at her.

"I thought you didn't feel that way?" he asked confused.

"You never asked me...but I do" she responded.

He stepped back towards and lightly put his hands on either side of her face wiping away the tears. "You're sure you want to risk the friendship, I'm willing to, but if it's not something you would feel comfortable with?"

She placed her forehead against his and smiled kissing him.

"This is worth the risk" she whispered.

He hugged her, kissing the top of her head. She took a deep breath and sighed with relief, this is where she wanted to stay, safe in his arms. He continued to embrace her, his face buried in her hair, eyes closed.

They stayed silently stood like this until Chandler walked in and they pulled apart but Joey kept his arm firmly around her waist.

"Hey man" Joey said casually.

"So?..."Chandler asked looking at Joey's arm.

"Yeah" Joey responded smiling.

"That's great guys!" Chandler said giving Joey a hug and then Phoebe. "And you know what's even better?"

"What?"asked Phoebe.

"I'm first to know again! Two nil to the Chan-Chan man!"

Joey just raised his eyebrows at Chandler "not for long, we'll be telling the others later."

"Eh it's a short lived victory" sighed Chandler getting a beer from the fridge. "Well I'm going back over to Monica's, see you later?"

"Yeah alright ,see ya" Joey said.

Chandler shut the door and Joey turned to Phoebe holding her hands. "You wanna stay here for a bit? We could go over to Monica's later and tell them?"

"Sure" Phoebe smiled kissing him.

For the next few hours they sat and watched a movie. Scary movies weren't Phoebe's favourite so she sat through most of the movie with her face buried in his chest. Joey wrapped his arms around her protectively while stroking her hair. She decided to try and focus on something other then the movie and so began listening to his heartbeat while she played with his hair.

* * *

When the movie was over they decided to go over to the others and tell them. Phoebe decided she wanted to tell them instead of them doing it together. They walked into Monica's where they found them all sat on the couch talking.

"Hey guys!" Phoebe said, barely containing her excitement.

"Hey Pheebs" they said back.

Phoebe sat down awkwardly tapping her feet on the floor. Joey stood behind the couch nodding at Phoebe,edging her on to tell them.

"Guess what!" Phoebe almost shouted as they all turned and looked at her.

"What?" Ross asked.

"Well Joey and I are togethernow I go out with the hottest person out of all us, well except Monica and Chandler cause they don't have anyone" Phoebe exclaimed while Joey nodded and smiled.

"Thanks!" Monica said. "And really that's amazing!"

"You what?!" said Ross.

Rachel looked shocked but was fairly aware of what was going on so stayed quiet.

"But I thought Joey was with that Sophie he slept with the other day?" Monica said confused.

"Yeah not true, I'm just an amazingly talent actor and tricked you into thinking that when it was Phoebe" Joey said.

"What!" Monica and Ross said simultaneously.

"Yeah, sorry, you two were the last to know" Joey said

"And I was first! Me!" Chandler jumped in.

"Again thanks!" Monica sighed.

"Sorry" Phoebe said giving her a hug.

"Wow, I never saw that coming" said Ross who was completely unaware of Phoebe or Joey's feelings the whole time.

They began to talk amongst themselves again and Joey walked over to Phoebe and sat down on the floor with her.

"Well at least everyone knows now" Phoebe said .

"Yeah" Joey responded as he locked his fingers with hers.

He gave them a slight squeeze she looked up at him and smiled. The rest of the group looked at them while talking amongst themselves and smiled as well. They knew as well as Phoebe and Joey that they were perfect together. Phoebe leant in and gave Joey a kiss and he put his arm around her while she snuggled in looking at her friends around her and the snow falling outside.

New years eve wasn't so bad after all Phoebe thought smiling to herself.


End file.
